There's a First Time for Everything
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dan and phil go to the beach and end up having sexy times in their car. smut smut smut omfg


The pair gather the things they brought — an old, but soft, blanket and both of their hoodies. With the year nearing closer to the end, it's getting steadily colder as time progresses. Today just so happened to be one of the more chilled days, but that's leaning more toward a good thing for them.

They emerge out the car, Phil accidentally slamming the door a bit too hard, making himself jump. Dan glances over just in time to see, and laughs.

They leave their jackets behind — they're probably not gonna need them until later so why carry them? It's just extra weight, Phil decides.

Phil asks Dan if he could carry the blanket, and after some playful bickering he agrees to. Phil, who sneakily winds his fingers between the tanner's, pulls him closer as they walk to the waterline.

As the earth blends from rocky to smooth, they kick away their shoes, feeling the slowly cooling sand beneath their feet.

The beach spread out in front of them looks endless. They're the only ones there, surprisingly, but that's no where near a problem. With the sun sinking down and the sky turning a creamy-strawberry colour, Dan smiles to himself.

Carelessly, when they settle on a spot that's near enough to the middle, close to the water but not close enough for them to get wet, they lay the blanket somewhat flat upon the sand. Phil quickly falls into place on it, imprinting half of it's shape to the ground. Dan follows suit, laying on his back, feeling Phil curl around his figure with his pale hand over his heart. Phil can feel it's beat through the thin fabric as he buries his face into Dan's neck, breathing in his scent.

Dan hesitantly snakes his hand under Phil's waist, only to have it lace around the shape of his opposite side. He traces absent circles to his hip, humming a songless tune.

"Dan," Phil whispers onto his skin, sending small bumps all over Dan's body, "Tell me something that no one else knows."

Dan glances over at him with an implacable expression, "What?" he asks slowly.

Phil's eyebrows raise and he watches him through his lashes. "You heard me." he answers quietly, as if he were afraid of someone else hearing.

Dan thinks, but Phil interrupts his train of thought.

"Oh, come on, Dan. Tell me _something_. Anything. I'm curious." Phil speaks louder, his hand moving down his chest as he snuggles against his side.

Dan shrugs. "Well, I've never had sex in a car." he says casually, looking over at Phil for a reaction.

Phil's staring at his lips but quickly meets his gaze as he looks over. The paler gives him a shy smile, closing his eyes and resting his head against his chest. Dan dismisses it, looking at the sky and realising that it's getting late, as the deep pink melted into an inky purple.

An icy breeze glides past, feeling quite good against Dan's warm skin, but Phil shivers. Dan squeezes him closer, moving to lay on his side and link his arms tightly around the older in an attempt to exchange body heat. In response, Phil makes a small noise of appreciation but can't help that he's cold.

"I'm gonna get your jacket," Dan mutters, jumping up and rushing to the car. Feeling bad that he left Phil, he hastily opens the door and squints at the far-too-bright light as his eyes had adjusted to the dark, grabbing the coat before practically running back to his boyfriend.

Phil had sat up, watching Dan the entire time. He wraps his arms around himself as Dan playfully throws the hoodie at him. Phil puts his hands through the sleeves, raising his arms above his head, pulling the article of clothing over himself. When he looks at Dan, his one eye is covered by the hood, which he fixes with a quiet laugh. When he readjusts the bottom, he glances at the tanner again and that's when Dan kisses him.

Phil is taken by surprise at first, but collects himself and kisses back. It's an innocent kiss, with Dan's hands cupping Phil's face and Phil's hands clutching to the other's shirt. Phil can't help but notice that he tastes like chocolate. Sweet and addictive.

Dan's the first to pull away, leaning his forehead against Phil's and flashing him a bright grin. He lets his arms fall into place, hovering just over Phil's ribs. Phil, in return, winds his arms up and around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

But it's different.

This ones slower, more held back. Reserved and hesitant.

Dan laughs against Phil's lips, to himself. Phil keeps his eyes shut and mutters a quick; "What?"

The younger of the two, who now has a tighter grip on Phil, is slowly but surly bringing them closer together. "You know," Dan whispers, pecking the other's slightly parted lips, "How I've never had sex in a car?"

Phil nods slowly, looking at Dan, his blue eyes half-lidded and distant.

"You wanna… change that?"

Phil's mind snaps back to focus. He studies Dan's expression: his eyes reflecting a hint of neediness, chewing on his lower lip as if it were a habit. Phil returns the kiss, stretching it out purely because he can.

"We could,"

"…"

"If you want." Phil finishes after a moment of silence, other than the sound of calm water splashing about.

Dan laughs and shakes his head a bit, bouncing up on his feet and pulling Phil with him. Dan takes Phil's hand into his own, basically dragging him along and leaving the blanket behind.

They scurry into place quickly, in the backseat with Dan pressing himself over Phil. The tanner slips both Phil's bottoms and boxers off easily, then moves to his own. When Dan moves to take away Phil's top, he stops him.

"Still cold," he whispers halfheartedly. Dan, in turn, pushes it up a little bit rather than taking it off and decides to keep his shirt on as well. He's not one to like feeling exposed — and even though he's naked from the waist down, he likes to have a sort of balance to things.

Phil tangles his fingers through Dan's hair, tugging at the locks a bit. The taller makes a noise of surprise mixed with a moan, leaning down to nip at the skin of Phil's neck that remained seen.

Phil wraps his legs around Dan's waist, baring his heels onto his lower back, forcing him closer.

Dan's eyes flick to Phil's as he gets an idea. "Did we leave the Muse CD in?" he asks and the other gives him a look but nods anyways.

Dan leans between the two front seats, turning the car on without starting it. Letting the CD play from where it left off, he instantly recognizes the song. New Born, which just so happens to be one of Phil's favourites.

Grateful for the lack of light, Dan's face is gaining a tint of red as the situation catches up with him, but he certainly isn't going to stop.

Unless Phil wants him to, of course.

"Okay?" he asks, as the thought reminded him. Phil nods but stops him for a different reason.

"I want to ride you." Phil whispers into his ear. The words send a chill down his spine and he stifles a moan, moving in order to allow the other to carry out the request. When they're comfortable again, with Phil straddling Dan's hips, Dan reaches up and strokes Phil's half-hard length. Phil's breath hitches and his hands end up bunching up in the front of his shirt and the whole scene is just so _hot_, Dan thinks to himself.

Dan lets his other hand rest on Phil's bare thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles, wanting to get the perfect boy above him completely immersed. Just witnessing Phil coming undone like this is getting him as hot and bothered as Phil probably wants him.

Dan looks up at Phil, who's sucking on his own bottom lip and watching Dan's every move through his fringe. Although under the soft light of the moon, it shades the older's features perfectly in Dan's mind. His hair, his curves.

He wonders what's going through Phil's mind.

"Do we have lube in here?" Phil asks, his voice breathy and gravelly.

Dan shakes his head in response, but figures they should use the makeshift.

Dan hovers his free hand, the one that isn't busy working along the other's length, in front of Phil's face. "Suck," Dan murmurs.

Phil takes his fingers into his mouth, deciding to make this part a bit enjoyable for Dan. Happy that music's playing for the sake of background noise, so there aren't any awkward silences, he sinks his head down lower, closing his eyes and coating the digits with saliva. He notices that Dan's constant flick-of-the-wrist movement has slowed to a stop. Phil opens his eyes a bit to see what's happening; Dan just staring, wide eyed, licking his lips. Phil tightens his grip that he has on Dan's hand and that seems to remind him as he picks up the pace again.

When Phil feels that they're coated enough, he leans forward a bit, giving Dan more access. Phil really doesn't need stretching, as they do this a lot, but he doesn't want to risk hurting him, especially since they're not actually using lube.

Dan slips his fingers in and out of Phil, feeling impatient and needy as he hasn't had any attention since they started. Preparing him quickly and expertly, he moves on and tries to hide the fact that he's basically spitting onto his hand. Although Phil notices — how could you not? — and Dan gives him an apologetic look before slicking himself up and looking to Phil to make the next move.

Phil positions himself and sinks downward, his head falling back and his mouth hanging open. Dan sounds out a high-pitched moan, holding onto Phil's hips tightly under the hoodie, easing him down. Dan sits up slightly and Phil leans down to kiss him, beginning to move at a steady pace. Phil lets out a breath against his lips and Dan slips his hands under the top. He scratches from his shoulders down to his hips where the marks taper away, and the paler holds back another sound.

Dan connects their lips once more before moving down to his neck and sinking his teeth in, sucking a bruise. He continues to place kisses around, occasionally leaving another lovebite.

Suddenly, Phil sits back and takes him all the way, but freezes. He lifts the hoodie over his head, the shirt beneath it almost going with. Almost. While keeping the discarded item wrapped around his hand, he places it under Dan's head and allows him to use it as a 'pillow', if that's what it could be considered before kissing him again. With his body gaining heat from the jacket, the lack of layers feels nice.

Phil, now that he isn't as hot, moves fast and rough on the other. Dan's stringing out a combination of Phil's name and a number of curses as he feels a familiar burning sensation.

"Close," he hisses, kissing Phil again. This time, however, he musters a portion of the passion that he's been holding back into the kiss. He entwines his fingers through Phil's soft hair and pulls, hurling them both nearer to climax.

Phil cries out Dan's name as he releases, his body shaking. Dan jerks his hips up to meet Phil's halfway, finishing a few seconds after him.

Phil lifts himself off of Dan and collapses against his chest. They're both panting, neither of them saying anything for a while.

"You're beautiful," Dan whispers into Phil's hair, rubbing his hand along his back.

Phil smiles and responds: "I'm tired."

Dan nods. "I'm gonna go get our things," he whispers, "You should at least put your boxers on." he suggests before slipping out from under him, finding his boxers and clumsily slipping them on. He manages to open the door and collect the blanket from the sand. He folds it messily but he couldn't care less, his eyes are getting heavy and he just wants to go home.

He pads over to the car again, not bothering to find his jeans — he'll worry about that later.

He climbs in the drivers side of the car, expecting Phil to be on the opposite. When he isn't, Dan's momentarily confused before he realises and looks behind him.

He finds none other than Phil, who had in fact put his boxers on, along with the hoodie, fast asleep, on his side in the backseat. Dan doesn't have the heart to wake him, so he lets him sleep the entire ride home.


End file.
